Encounter For The Cure
by HCookie
Summary: Katherine and Elena meet in Willoughby, Pennsylvania, and make a deal with the cure Elena and Katherine one-shot with (SPOILER) some Elijah...My first one-shot, tell me what you think! Rate and Review:) I wrote this before I even saw the TVD episode 18 of season 4


**Katherine and Elena One Shot- Based on the Preview for 4x18-**The Encounter For The Cure

**(A/N: This one-shot has nothing to do with the actual 18****th**** episode of season 4 of TVD, just my take on the preview. This is what I think would go down)**

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect _**you**_ to find me so soon. Eh, better now than in fifty years. What do you want? Oh, I know, you want the-"

"Cure. Yes, Katherine, I want it. And it'd be best if you just handed it over. But I don't think you'll be so easy. Or will you?" I asked. My impatience and annoyance had seeped through my blank canvas of a face.

I hadn't expected my identical vampire ancestress to be in Willoughby, Pennsylvania. I guess that was the point of her coming here, to the farmland of such a secluded area. There were no clubs, bright lights, or adrenaline junkies here. Certainly not Katherine's style. I'm glad I picked this place out of the many on that list Damon had, otherwise Katherine probably would have been far, far away from any of the locations on that list by the time I found out that she wasn't here. Lucky me. I have Rebekah at the tips of my fingers. She'll do anything I want. I still can't believe she's that stupid to actually believe that I would give the cure to her. Oh, well, she will realize her mistake when everything is said and done.

I looked around a bit, keeping Katherine in my line of vision. She always was a runner. We were in the lot of an abandoned rest stop. The building, not far away, was small and filled with old junk from the fifties. I could tell, there were faded signs in the windows, and the foundation of the building was so weak, that it was tilted slightly to the right, almost as if someone had intentionally done it, to make the building look more f-ed up than it actually was. Now that was interesting. When this is all over, I'm going back to the luxury condo I compelled that lawyer to pay for in New York, and taking them by storm! The city is just filled to the seams with blood for the taking! Oh, I'm getting the bloodlust just thinking about it….

"You seem different, Elena. What's wrong? Oh, I remember. I heard from one of my connections up in New York that you had lost your humanity. I'm so sorry! At least _that's_ to my advantage, right?"

"I'm tired of this meaningless chit-chat, Kat. Give me the cure, and I'll give you what you want most."

"I don't want anything. But, I'm curious enough. What is it that I want so much?"

"Your lovely Stefan, of course." I replied. "And his respect. If this is done especially quickly, I'll have an obedient and deeply in love Stefan Salvatore at your door by daybreak. Whatever traits you want in him, and Stefan himself, you will have, but only if you play your cards right."

I could by her facial expressions that she was surprised, interested, and deeply suspicious. "That's not possible. Unless you have an Original vampire on your side. Let me take an educated guess. The one and only idiot of a vampire Rebekah Mikaelson is at your service. What lie did you tell to get her roped into this?" Her voice was sounded deeply sarcastic, but I could tell by her eyes that she was literally asking for the answer.

I decided to go along with the question and answer part of her interview. "You're right. Lonely little Bex is a natural blonde. No dyes on that head of hers. She wants a second chance. Or, as she puts it, 'A life. To be able to fall in love with someone, grow old with them, have kids with them. To be purely human.' Dumbest thoughts, ever. Don't you think?" I told her, making air quotations with my hands as I told her what Rebekah had said to me.

"Well, let's get down to business. No time to waste, right? That's true, I want Stefan. But I would need a guarantee to have a good Stefan delivered to me, and I'm guessing you would need one, to insure that the cure is in your hands. Correct?"

"Very. To make sure you get Stefan, we can lure him to a place of our choice, and have Bex compel him right then and there. What shall we do to make sure that I get the cure?" I replied. It was odd and slightly more comfortable, now that I realized I was just like Katherine, in more ways than one.

_In more ways than one._ Now that I had a mind superbly identical to Katherine's, I might be able to find out where the cure is, just by thinking. I became an unfeeling, careless, selfish vamp when I lost my humanity. Katherine is those words exactly. If I was her, I would hide the only cure to vampirism in the world somewhere safe, in a place only I and, maybe one other would know, just in case I were to be held for some kind of leverage, one way or another. I was satisfied that I had sent Rebekah out to compel every one of the townspeople, asking them if they knew where the cure was with Katherine. I also warned the blond not to ask specifically where, saying that I, " Know she would probably have told them to kill themselves before telling anyone the cure's hiding spot." I smiled content with my plan.

"What are you smiling at? Oh, know! You think you had actually succeeded in getting the cure from me! Do you really think that I would give you the only cure to vampirism ever known, just to get an old love back? You must be dumber than that blonde Original."

"No, I didn't," I replied, I giant smirk dominating my face. "I thought that you would be smart enough to realize a distraction when you see one. Considering that you didn't even care to note that Stefan, and especially Damon, don't trust the new me. They want the cure for me." I grimaced, cleared my throat, and continued. "And so I pretended to be you in front of them, and now they think that they are traveling to the cure's location. What does this have to do with everything? They're coming here, and will torture you until you give them the cure's location. Meanwhile, I'm out. Bye!" I'm smiling, turning around and slowly walking away.

She sped in front of me. "There's no way to keep me here. And why would I stay here, when I lied and told the boys that the cure was here? Your plan's a bit jacked up, dear."

I smiled again, my eyes portraying fake sweetness. "Turn around." She did. "See? My plan has no flaws. You should have realized this, considering our minds are so alike. You can take it from here, Elijah."

"E-Elijah," She said, with her voice full of shock.

"Katarina," He said. He grabbed her shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes, his own widening and contracting with the start of his compulsion. "You will not move from this spot until the Salvatore brothers come and start to move you. You must do everything they say. However, you must not tell them any information regarding the cure to vampirism. If they ask, you are not compelled, just weighing your options." He took a deep breath. "Where is the cure?"

"It's in the foundation of the building over there," I said, pointing to it before Katherine even said a word.

Elijah turned to me, his focus no longer on Katherine. "You are sure? If you are lying to me, Elena, the terms of our deal are null and void. Do you understand?"

I stared straight into his black as coal eyes. "Yes. Ask Katherine yourself. I guarantee that you will get the same answer." I started to walk away from them.

"How did you-" Katherine started, but I interrupted.

"Great minds, similar minds, they think alike!" I shouted my eyes full of delight. "By the way, Elijah, the boys will be here soon. Better get to it. Hope you don't scuff up your look too much." I looked their way, still walking away, and grinned widely at their expressions. I sped out of there, and into my new destiny, one I would have control of.

**(Afterthought: For Elena's plan to have worked, Katherine couldn't have been on vervain. I tried to incorporate it into the story, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to. So here**** I hope you enjoyed me first one-shot with Elena and Katherine, I know I did!)**


End file.
